<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On: My darkest dreams by Inky_moro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973631">On: My darkest dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro'>Inky_moro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: We Hired a Real Hypnotherapist to Analyze Our Darkest Dreams, Jan 24, Memento mori, Unus Annus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I get to talk about my crazy dreams today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On: My darkest dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do people have normal dreams? Like the kind psychologists or whoever talk about where you’re falling endlessly or you’re publicly humiliated (tv shows seem to think having nightmares that you’re standing in your underwear while giving a speech in front of your class are amusing or something) </p><p>Do those dreams actually exist? They seem so simple.. and they all apparently make some sort of sense or are interpretable. </p><p>My dreams, if you couldn’t guess, aren’t nearly that simple. They are rarely linear and do not often make a lot of sense. </p><p>Ex: I once had a dream where I was psychic or something and knew there were aliens around. I’m not sure if I told anyone, and if I did I doubt the dream people believed me because the next thing you know my mom is talking to an alien anthropomorphic hippo. Other than the fact that a hippo is capable of murder, there isn’t anything noticeably wrong. I can sense it though, that something is off. I know that something bad is going to happen. I stare at the hippo just standing there in our doorway, slowly becoming more and more terrified. </p><p>And then I wake up</p><p>Explain that science</p><p>There are some common themes that I’ve noticed throughout some of my dreams. </p><p>A) My mind has a penchant for designing terrifying schools. I usually get lost, discover some secret plot, or everyone is trying to kill me. <br/>Ex: insert recent dream about school with a donut bar/buffet that people would literally kill for <br/>Ex: insert semi-recent dream where the school building was made like entirely of glass -that was super trippy and made me want to throw up- where I was taking french (or some other language that I’m not familiar with) and there was this weird lady who was either playing the piano or tutoring someone and I don’t think I could find my classes- honestly this entire dream was a mess, trying to remember it is messing with my head. </p><p>B) My mind likes to send murder monsters after me. <br/>Ex: the 5-7 renditions of the dream where I visit a carnival and everything is trying to murder me.<br/>Ex: insert the dream where everyone at school was trying to kill me during PE for an unknown reason<br/>Ex: every dream where I have to escape monsters or save my friends/family/the world from certain doom. </p><p>C: A lot of my dreams involve escape. Sometimes it’s escaping from weird demons that me and a friend awakened at an arcade, and other times it’s escaping from basically a fishbowl army base in the middle of the ocean. (Like I said, my dreams are weird.) <br/>Ex: insert the dream where I had to escape an odd facility made out of legos and locate a playground that was like 5 feet away from the facility but that would definitely, totally, 100% keep me safe from the lego dragon. (or whatever that weird thing was… wait did we escape on the dragon? I’m so confused) </p><p> </p><p>I have repeats of dreams sometimes. They can happen months to years after one another- they have never happened shortly afterward. <br/>See “insert the 5-7 renditions of…” <br/>I don’t think I realized until one of the later dreams, but by then there was definitely some super-wack deja vu happening- I knew everything was trying to kill me, and I survived the carnival longer than usual.</p><p>There aren’t a lot of other repeat dreams- I can only think of four. But the carnival dreams must have activated my deja vu sensor because I knew while I was inside these dreams that they were repeats- I changed my actions accordingly </p><p>Sometimes I have… unique dreams- dreams that break the mold that all my other dreams cast</p><p>I had a dream that I married one of my best friends. It was short, simple.<br/>I woke up and resolved never to marry anyone. </p><p>I had a nightmare once that one of my best friends was dead. That was all it was. I knew for a fact that they were dead.</p><p>I woke up with tears streaming down my face, and resolved to protect my friends at all costs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>D) A lot of my dreams involve death.<br/>- the threat of death<br/>- someone dying<br/>- my mom ending up murdered <br/>- me ending up murdered <br/>- someone(s) I know ending up dead because I failed to save them</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>